


Tunteita

by toyhto



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Feelings, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Hömppää ja romantiikkaa, M/M, possibly
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 15:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11084148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyhto/pseuds/toyhto
Summary: Jim flirttailee naisenkaltaisille olennoille kesken tehtävän. Bones huolestuu siitä, että Jimin flirttailu saattaa loukata Spockia.





	Tunteita

**Author's Note:**

> Olen katsonut TOS:ia nyt ihan sydän syrjällään, erityisesti Jimin pehmeitä katseita. Mutta mitä se on se naisille flirttailu, sitä en ymmärrä ja tässä tarinassa Boneskin on hiukan huolestunut. Tästä piti tulla pehmo-PWP:tä ja vaikka PWP jäi vähän vähiin niin on tässä kuitenkin tunteita, hämminkiä ja suutelointia.

_Kapteenin loki, tähtivuorokausi 3813,4. Jälleen yksi päivä jolloin olemme menneet rohkeasti sinne minne yksikään ihminen ei ole koskaan mennyt ja nähneet asioita joita yksikään mies ei ole koskaan nähnyt. Olimme tutkimassa kartoittamatonta aurinkokuntaa, kun sankka avaruussumu -  
_  
”Kapteeni?”  
  
”Bones.” Kapteeni James T. Kirk sulki tietokoneen. Bones huojui ovensuussa ja näytti lievästi kiusaantuneelta, mikä oli melko huolestuttavaa mutta saattoi toki johtua myös siitä, että magneettihäiriöiden takia siirrin oli hetkeksi hukannut heidän kummankin molekyylit ympäri galaksia. Suoraan sanottuna Jim oli itsekin ollut retken jälkeen hiukan hajamielinen. Hän oli aikonut mainita asiasta, mutta Spock oli tuijottanut häntä niin intensiivisesti että hän oli hetkeksi unohtanut mitä oli ollut sanomassa. Myöhemmin hän oli vain päättänyt unohtaa koko jutun. Hänen huomiokykynsä oli keskimäärin kerrassaan mainio eikä yksittäisestä hajamielisyyden hetkestä ollut syytä huolestua.  
  
”Ikävä keskeyttää”, Bones sanoi ja tuijotti häntä suorastaan tuikeana. Oliko hän unohtanut lääkärintarkastuksensa? Eihän siitä voinut olla kovin monta kuukautta, kun hän oli viimeksi antanut Bonesin tökkiä itseään niillä surisevilla laitteillaan. ”Mutta meidän täytyy jutella.”  
  
Jim suoristautui tuolissaan. Jutella? Bones vaikutti tänään harvinaisen vakavalta. Toki tilanne planeetalla oli hetken ollut melko kiperä. Kukaan ei kuitenkaan ollut kuollut, joten päivää oli syytä pitää onnistuneena. ”Jutellaan toki. Istu alas.”  
  
”Mieluummin seisoisin”, Bones sanoi, puristi suutaan tiukemmin mutrulle ja tuijotti häntä, ja hän huokaisi syvään.  
  
”Selvä. Mistä on kyse? Jos mietit sitä pientä kompastumista, olen varma että olkapääni on jo aivan –”  
  
”Ei tässä ole kyse sinun kompastumisistasi”, Bones sanoi ja rypisti sitten otsaansa, ”tavallaan, ja nyt kun kerran puhumme siitä, sinä tipahdit puolitoista metriä suoraan olkapäällesi kun se kivi lähti lipettiin altasi. Mutta en minä siitä aikonut puhua, lisäsin sen nimittäin jo listaani.”  
  
”Listaasi?”  
  
”Listaan asioista joista juttelemme seuraavassa lääkärintarkistuksessa”, Bones sanoi ja veti henkeä tarpeettoman kovaan ääneen. Jim nousi seisomaan. Juttuhan alkoi vaikuttaa vakavalta. ”Kyse on Spockista.”  
  
”Spockista?”  
  
”Niin. Jim –”  
   
”Onko Spock kipeä? Mikä hänellä on?” Jim tuijotti Bonesia ja odotti vastausta, mutta Bones avasi suunsa aivan liian hitaasti. ”Miksi hän ei ole sanonut mitään? Miksi sinä et ole sanonut mitään? Miksi kukaan ei –”  
  
” _Jim_ ”, Bones sanoi ja puristi kätensä nyrkkiin niin kuin olisi aikonut tarttua Jimiä olkapäistä kunnes sitten muutti mielensä viime hetkellä. ”Spock on kunnossa. Älä huolehdi, tiedät oikein hyvin että stressitasosi on jo riittävän korkea. Tarkoitin oikeastaan että… Jim, ne _naiset_.”  
  
”Naiset?”  
  
”Ne humanoidinaisia muistuttavat olennot”, Bones korjasi, ”alhaalla planeetalla. Sinä flirttailit niille.”  
  
Jim odotti jonkinlaista selitystä, mutta Bonesin kasvot pysyivät vakavina niin kuin mies ei olisi juuri vaihtanut suinpäin aihetta. Jim oli tietenkin helpottunut siitä, että Spock oli kunnossa, mutta nyt hän alkoi puolestaan huolestua Bonesista. Sitä paitsi tietenkään hän ei ollut flirttaillut niille naisenkaltaisille olennoille. Hän oli yksinkertaisesti ollut kohtelias. Ehkä hän oli vähän hymyillyt ollessaan kohtelias, mutta niinhän hän aina teki ollessaan naisten lähellä. Ja jos hän oli iskenyt silmää sille tummasilmäiselle, se oli saattanut johtua yllättävästä roskasta alaluomella. Planeetalla oli käynyt melko ärhäkkä sivutuuli. ”Bones, en tajua mistä sinä puhut. Tietenkään minä en –”  
  
”Jim, sinä flirttailet kaikille naisille”, Bones sanoi ystävälliseen mutta huolestuneeseen sävyyn, vähän niin kuin silloin kun puhui vihanneksista. ”Sellainen sinä vain olet. Enkä olisi halunnut mainita asiasta mitään, mutta olen varma ettei hän ikinä ota sitä puheeksi, ja –”  
  
”Hetkinen”, Jim sanoi, ”kuka _hän_?”  
  
”Spock”, Bones sanoi ja tuijotti häntä niin kuin häneltä olisi mennyt jotain ohi. ”Jim, sinä flirttailit tänään naisennäköisille hologrammeille. Ja älä yritä väittää että sait roskan silmääsi, minä nimittäin tunnen sinun silmien siristelysi, olen katsellut sitä viisitoista vuotta ja hitto vieköön saan varmaan katsella lopun ikääni. Mutta koska et suostu huomaamaan asiaa itse, ja koska olen lääkärisi ja vanhin, itsepäisin ja paras ystäväsi, minun on nyt pakko sanoa tämä. Se että siristelet niitä silmiäsi naiselta näyttäville hologrammeille häiritsee Spockia.”  
  
”Häiritsee Spockia?” Ehkä tämä oli jonkinlainen vitsi. Ehkä Bones oli erehtynyt juomaan lasillisen viskiä Scottin kanssa ja oli siksi päättänyt tulla naureskelemaan Jimin hämmennykselle.  
  
”Niin. Luulen että se loukkaa hänen…”  
  
”Bones.”  
  
”…tunteitaan”, Bones sanoi ja rypisti otsansa tiukasti kasaan kuultuaan mitä oli sanonut.  
  
”Anteeksi mitä?”  
  
”Älä laita minua toistamaan tuota. Jos vain lopettaisit sen… hymyilyn. Tai ainakin vähentäisit.”  
  
”Miksi helvetissä minun –”  
  
”Tarkoitan että”, Bones sanoi, otti askeleen eteenpäin ja laittoi kämmenen hänen olkapäälleen, ”lopeta se flirttailu, Jim. Tai vilkaise edes Spockin suuntaan jossain niiden hymyjen välissä. Sokeakin näkee että häntä kalvaa katsella sitä.”  
  
” _Kalvaa?_ ”  
  
”En uskoisi sitä itsekään”, Bones sanoi, ”ellen olisi nähnyt sitä kerta toisensa jälkeen.”  
  
”Bones, sinä olet –”  
  
”Olen hieman väsynyt. Ja taidankin tästä mennä nukkumaan. Ja aion huomenna teeskennellä etten sanonut yhtään mitään, mutta jos jatkat jokaiselle naista muistuttavalle oliolle livertelyä, minun on pakko ottaa tämä uudestaan puheeksi. Voit pitää tätä varoituksena.”  
  
” _Bones_.”  
  
”Hyvää yötä, kapteeni”, Bones sanoi ja peruutti ulos hänen hytistään. Hän tuijotti sulkeutuvia ovia ja koetti tajuta mitä helvettiä Bones oli koettanut kertoa hänelle.  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
Tällä kertaa hän pääsi melkein Spockin huoneen ovelle saakka ennen kuin teki täyskäännöksen. Kyseessä oli jo kolmas kerta ja hän oli joutunut lähettämään yhden turvamiehen toiselle reunalle kantta sen jälkeen kun oli ohittanut tämän kolmannen kerran. Tilanne oli saatava haltuun ja pian. Hän ei missään tapauksessa aikonut antaa miehistön huolestua siitä, että heidän kapteeninsa käveli päättäväisesti edestakaisin oman laivansa käytävillä.  
  
Hän käveli kauemmas Spockin huoneesta ja koetti hengittää syvään. Ei häntä tietenkään hermostuttanut ajatus siitä, että hänen pitäisi keskustella Spockin kanssa niin kummallisesta aiheesta. Tai jos hän olikin hermostunut, se johtui ainoastaan siitä, että Bonesin väite oli perimmäisellä tavalla epälooginen. Toisaalta Spock piti Bonesia muutenkin lohduttoman epäloogisena, niin että ehkä Jim voisi vain kertoa Bonesin omituisista huolista niin nopeasti kuin pystyi ja sitten he voisivat yhdessä nauraa Bonesille, tai pikemminkin Jim nauraisi ja Spock kohottaisi toista kulmakarvaansa. Siitä tulisi hienoa. Ja Spock tietenkin ymmärtäisi, ettei Jim ollut flirttaillut niille hologrammeille. Ei sillä että Spock piittaisi siitä vaikka hän flirttailisikin. Eikä hän ollut flirttaillut. Spock tiesi oikein hyvin, ettei mikään muu ollut hänelle yhtä tärkeää kuin hänen laivansa turvallisuus ja perämiehensä -  
  
_Hemmetti_. Hän oli taas Spockin ovella. Nyt hän oli melkein lyönyt nenänsä siihen. Ilmeisesti hän oli ollut liian ajatuksissaan, tai ehkä siirrin tosiaan oli hukannut jonkin olennaisen osan hänen molekyyleistään. Hän käännähti ympäri ennen kuin tajusi tekevänsä sen, ja sitten hän puristi kätensä nyrkkiin ja kääntyi uudestaan ympäri.  
  
”Kapteeni”, Spock sanoi ja tuijotti häntä näyttämättä lainkaan yllättyneeltä siitä, että hän käännähteli kantapäillään aivan Spockin oven edessä.  
  
”Hei, Spock”, hän sanoi ja nykäisi paitaansa, joka oli alkanut hieman kiristää kaulan kohdalta. ”Olin juuri tulossa puhumaan sinulle.”  
  
”Kuulin askeleita”, Spock sanoi. ”Epäilin että ehkä joku turvamiehistä oli nauttinut alkoholia.”  
  
”Ei, se olin vain minä”, Jim sanoi. Spock tuijotti häntä aivan vakavana niin kuin aina eikä hänellä ollut edes mitään loogista sanottavaa. Myöhemmin hän kyllä antaisi Bonesin kuulla kunniansa tästä. ”Tai siis, en tietenkään ole nauttinut alkoholia. Tai olen, mutta en tänä iltana.”  
  
”Kapteeni, puheenne on huomattavasti vähemmän loogista kuin keskimäärin”, Spock sanoi. ”Oletteko kunnossa?”  
  
”Olen. Helvetti, olen kyllä.”  
  
”En ymmärrä miten –”  
  
”Se oli vain kiroilua, Spock. Huono tapa. Saanko tulla sisään? Onko täällä jotenkin kuuma? Olisiko laivan ilmastointiin voinut tulla virhe?”  
  
”Lämpötila on kaksikymmentäkolme pilkku neljä Celsius-astetta”, Spock sanoi, ”ihanteellinen ihmiselle.”  
  
”Hyvä on”, Jim sanoi ja nyökkäsi sitten kohti Spockin huonetta. Hän ei missään tapauksessa ottaisi sitä riskiä, että joku miehistöstä harhailisi ohi juuri kun hän yrittäisi käytävällä selittää Spockille kuinka ei ollut flirttaillut ihmisnaisen näköiselle hologrammille vaan hänellä oli vain ollut roska silmässä. ”Sopiiko?”  
  
Spock nyökkäsi lyhyesti ja astui sivuun. Ovi sulkeutui Jimin perästä. Spockin huoneessa oli tietenkin vielä kuumempi kuin käytävässä, melkein sietämättömän kuuma, oliko mahdollista että hän oli tulossa kipeäksi? Tällä menolla hänen varmaan pitäisi ennen pitkää riisua paitansa.  
  
”Spock”, hän sanoi ja veti syvään henkeä. Tämä oli omituisen vaikeaa. ”Minun täytyy jutella sinulle eräästä asiasta.”  
  
”Olkaa hyvä, kapteeni.”  
  
”Jim”, Jim sanoi, ”ei mitään kapteeni vaan Jim. Tämä ei ole työasia. Tämä ei todellakaan ole työasia.”  
  
”Hyvä on”, Spock sanoi, ”Jim.”  
  
Jim vilkaisi omia varpaitaan mutta se ei tehnyt tilannetta yhtään helpommaksi. Spock vain tuijotti häneen niillä vakavilla tummilla silmillään, jotka aina saivat hänet miettimään, että vaikka universumi oli kuinka omituinen ja joskus suoraan sanottuna pelkkää kaaosta, oli sentään olemassa jotain mihin hän saattoi luottaa. Nyt hän ryhdistäytyisi ja sanoisi tämän jutun ja Bones olisi tyytyväinen häneen ja Spock kohottelisi kulmakarvojaan mutta muuten mikään ei muuttuisi. Ehkä hänen olisi kuitenkin hyvä varmuuden vuoksi syyttää Bonesia heti alussa.  
  
”Itse asiassa Bones käski minun jutella sinulle tästä”, hän sanoi ja kuvitteli, että Spock näytti saman tien aavistuksen turhautuneemmalta. ”Koko juttu on oikeastaan hyvin hullunkurinen, suorastaan omituinen, mutta Bones halusi ehdottomasti että juttelen siitä kanssasi.”  
  
Jim pysähtyi vetämään henkeä. Spock tuijotti häntä edelleen niin kuin olisi odottanut että hän sanoisi sen. Hemmetti, hän ei tosiaan ollut vielä sanonut varsinaisesti mitään.  
  
”Kuule”, hän sanoi ja aikoi taputtaa Spockia olkapäälle mutta pysäytti kätensä viime tingassa vaikkei ollut aivan varma miksi. Spock koski toki vain harvoin kehenkään, ja silloinkin lähinnä Jimiin, mikä oli ymmärrettävää koska uskoakseen hän oli Spockin läheisin ystävä aluksessa, ja hän itsehän kyllä yleensä taputti Spockia olkapäälle monta kertaa päivässä. Hän ei ollut koskaan ajatellut, että Spock pitäisi sitä mitenkään epämiellyttävänä. Hemmetin Bones oli sotkenut kaiken, nyt hän ei voinut enää edes huolettomasti ja toverillisesti puristaa Spockia olkapäästä niin kuin ennen. ”Kuule”, hän aloitti uudestaan ja laittoi ilmaan jähmettyneen kätensä hitaasti alas. ”Ne hologrammit joiden kanssa minä tänään flirttailin. Halusin vain sanoa että en flirttaillut niiden kanssa.”  
  
”Jim”, Spock sanoi, ja Jim tajusi hymyilevänsä, mutta niinhän hän usein hymyili kun Spock sanoi hänen nimensä, ”väitteesi on täysin epälooginen.”  
  
”Miten niin?” hän kysyi ja tajusi sitten, mitä Spock mahdollisesti tarkoitti. ”Hemmetti. Unohda koko juttu.”  
  
”Jim, luulin että tulit puhumaan minulle siitä.”  
  
”Niin tulin”, hän sanoi ja veti terävästi henkeä. Spockin oikea kulmakarva nytkähti. ”Anteeksi. Olen jotenkin… täällä on melko kuuma.”  
  
”Jim, vulkanilaiselle soveltuva ilman keskilämpötila –”  
  
”Tiedän, tiedän”, hän sanoi ja hymyili sitten, koska missään tapauksessa hän ei halunnut antaa Spockin luulla että hän jollain tavalla väheksyisi vulkanilaista keski-ilmatilaa. ”Taidan kääriä hihani. Ehkä se auttaa.”  
  
Se ei auttanut lainkaan. Hän seisoi hihat käärittyinä Spockin edessä eikä ollut edelleenkään sanonut juuri mitään siitä mitä Bones jostain käsittämättömästä syystä halusi hänen sanovan. Lisäksi hiki valui hänen selkäänsä pitkin eikä Spock lakannut tuijottamasta häntä, mitä hän ei toisaalta halunnutkaan koska oli aina pitänyt Spockin tuijotuksesta. Ehkä se liittyi jotenkin siihen, että heidän yhteistyönsä kapteenina ja perämiehenä sujui niin mainiosti.  
  
”Ehkä olisi parempi jos riisun paitani”, hän sanoi, ”en missään tapauksessa pysty puhumaan jos minulla on näin kuuma.”  
  
Spock tuijotti häntä. Hän tuijotti takaisin ja tajusi sitten, että kapteenina hänen pitäisi seistä omien sanojensa takana eikä jäädä odottamaan Spockin loogista vastalausetta, jota selvästikään ei ollut tulossa. Hän käänsi selkänsä Spockille vaikkei oikein tiennyt miksi ja kiskoi sitten paidan päänsä yli ja puristi sen mytyksi käsiinsä. Nyt hänellä oli ainakin jotain mistä pitää kiinni, ettei hän alkaisi taputella Spockin olkapäitä epämukavalla hetkellä. Kumma kyllä, hänen olonsa oli muutenkin paljon parempi nyt kun hänellä ei enää ollut paitaa päällä.  
  
”Jim”, Spock sanoi, ”uskoakseni aioit sanoa jotain.”  
  
”Niin”, hän sanoi, ”totta, anteeksi.”  
  
”Anteeksipyyntö on tarpeeton.”  
  
Hän avasi suunsa ja sulki sen. Ehkä hän tosiaan säästäisi anteeksipyynnöt siihen, kun olisi jo sanonut sanottavansa ja Spock tuijottaisi häntä toinen kulmakarva koholla.  
  
”Se flirttailu”, hän sanoi ja tuijotti Spockia. Kenties hän voisi yrittää selvitä tästä sanomalla mahdollisimman vähän kerrallaan. Ennen pitkää Spock kyllä arvaisi, mitä hän tarkoitti.  
  
”Kapteeni –”, Spock aloitti ja rypisti sitten otsaansa aavistuksen verran. ”Jim. Toivoisin että käyttäisit lauseessasi myös predikaattia.”  
  
”Totta kai”, hän sanoi, helvetti sentään, helvetin helvetti, tämän jälkeen hän menisi kyllä etsimään Bonesin ja käskisi tämän jättää hänen hologrammiflirttailunsa rauhaan nyt ja aina, ja Spockin tietenkin myös, Spockilla oli varmasti muutakin tekemistä kuin kuunnella kapteeninsa onnetonta takeltelua, ”siis, _flirttailu_.”  
  
”Niin?” Spock kysyi aivan vakavana. Ehkä Spock yritti hienovaraisesti olla huomaamatta miten hirvittävän kiusaantunut Jim oli. Tai ehkä Spock epäili että hän oli menossa sekaisin ja yritti olla rohkaisematta tilapäisiä mielenterveyshäiriöitä.  
  
”Bones arvelee”, hän sanoi ja veti terävästi henkeä, ”Bones _arvelee_ , siis _Bones_ arvelee…”  
  
”Niin?”  
  
”Bonesin mielestä minun ei pitäisi –” Jim nielaisi. Tätähän oli aivan mahdotonta sanoa. Kaikki mitä hänen mielessään ehti vilahtaa kuulosti kummallisen paljon siltä kuin hän olisi yrittänyt väittää, että Spock oli mustasukkainen hänestä, mikä ei tietenkään voinut pitää paikkaansa. Hän kyllä uskoi, että Spock välitti hänestä, ja hän itse tietenkin välitti Spockista varmasti enemmän kuin yhdestäkään toisesta olennosta koko universumissa, ja yleisesti ottaen hän piti heidän kiintymystään molemminpuolisena. Mutta ei hän sentään ajatellut että Spock saattaisi aivan todella… ”Bones ei halua että minä flirttailen naisille.”  
  
Spock suoristi hiukan selkäänsä. Jim veti syvään henkeä ja toivoi ettei olisi ollut niin hikinen. ”Ehkä tohtori McCoy epäilee, että seksuaalista kiinnostusta ilmentävä tapasi kommunikoida naispuolisille humanoideille ja ilmeisesti myös hologrammeille saattaa vaikuttaa negatiivisesti työskentelyysi.”  
  
”Ei”, Jim sanoi, ”ei ole kyse siitä, ei hän… _hitto_. Sinä olet siis huomannut.”  
  
”Toivoisin että tarkentaisit tuota lausetta.”  
  
”Olet huomannut että minä flirttailen naisille”, Jim sanoi ja nuolaisi sitten huuliaan, ja kun se ei auttanut, hän pyyhkäisi naamaansa koko kämmenselällä. Miten ihmeessä Spock oli sopeutunut ihmisille soveltuviin ilmanlämpötiloihin jos mies oikeasti viihtyi tällaisessa kuumuudessa? Oliko Spockilla jatkuvasti kylmä? Miksi Jim ei ollut huomannut mitään? Ehkä hän voisi tuoda komentosillalle peittoja ja -  
  
”Jim”, Spock sanoi. ”En usko että olet vielä onnistunut, erästä ihmisille tyypillistä sanontaa lainatakseni, nostamaan kissaa pöydälle.”  
  
Jim räpytteli silmiään. ”Kuuntele. Se mitä minä tänään… minä en flirttaillut sille hologrammille. Silmässäni vain oli roska.”  
  
”Jim”, Spock sanoi, ”olen melko varma että silmässäsi ei ollut roskaa.”  
  
”Hemmetti”, hän sanoi, ”olet luultavasti oikeassa niin kuin aina. Mutta se ei ole mitään vakavaa, se flirttailu siis, se on vain minun tapani kommunikoida naisten kanssa. En mahda sille mitään. En juurikaan tavannut naisia kun olin lapsi. En ikinä oppinut puhumaan vieraille naisille muuten kuin… muuten kuin…”  
  
”Flirttailemalla.”  
  
”Kuulostaa kamalalta”, hän sanoi ja väänteli paitaa käsissään, ”suorastaan säälittävältä. Minä olen tähtilaivan kapteeni, kyllähän minun pitäisi pystyä puhumaan naisille ilman että…”  
  
”Räpyttelet silmiäsi.”  
  
Hän hengitti niin syvään kuin pystyi. Ilma oli edelleen sietämättömän kuumaa. Spock tuijotti häntä edelleen vakavalla ja ystävällisellä katseellaan, joka sai hänet tuntemaan että he kaksi olivat kahdestaan galaksissa. Hän räpytteli silmiään ja kuvitteli että jokin Spockin ilmeessä muuttui, mutta varmaankin hän oli väärässä. ”Niin. Olen pahoillani. Ehkä minun pitäisi pyytää Bonesia potkaisemaan minua aina kun näytän siltä että alan kohta flirttailla.”  
  
”En usko, että väkivalta on ratkaisu”, Spock sanoi, ”enkä ymmärrä anteeksipyyntösi tarkoitusta tässä kontekstissa.”  
  
”Olen pahoillani”, hän sanoi ja puraisi sitten itseään alahuuleen mutta oli tietenkin jo liian myöhäistä. ”Anteeksi. Tarkoitin vain sitä että…”  
  
”Jim?”  
  
_Hemmetin hemmetti_. Nyt hän sanoisi sen. ”Bones sanoi että se kalvaa sinua.”  
  
Spockin toinen kulmakarva kohosi. Jim puristi hampaansa yhteen ja toivoi että jotain tapahtuisi, ehkä joku kriisitilanne, vaikka klingonien sotalaiva. Klingonit eivät kuitenkaan hyökänneet eikä hän pystynyt kääntämään katsettaan pois Spockista eikä myöskään tajuamaan, miksi oli sanonut _kalvaa_. Se johtui tietenkin Bonesista. Kaikki johtui Bonesista. ” _Kalvaa_ , Jim?”  
  
”Hän tarkoitti”, Jim sanoi ohuella äänellä, jota hän ei olisi ikinä voinut käyttää komentotehtävissä, mutta hän oli varma että Spock seisoisi hänen rinnallaan läpi galaksin ja sen ulkopuolella riippumatta siitä kuinka paljon hänen äänensä tärisisi, ” _Bones_ tarkoitti, että sinä et pidä siitä. Et pidä siitä että minä flirttailen niille… hologrammeille. Ja naisille.”  
  
Spock katsoi häntä. Hän katsoi Spockia ja odotti että Spock toteaisi ääneen miten hirvittävän epälooginen Bonesin väite oli ja miten Jimin oikeastaan kannattaisi nyt kiireesti pistää paita takaisin päälleen ja häipyä omaan hyttiinsä. Jossain vaiheessa hän tajusi että oli kulunut jo jonkin aikaa eikä Spockilta yleensä kestänyt kovin kauaa muotoilla lausetta _väitteesi on epälooginen._  
  
”Spock”, hän sanoi ja muistutti epätoivoisesti itseään kaikista kiperistä vaaratilanteista joista hän oli tähän mennessä selviytynyt, ”häiritseekö sinua se että minä flirttailen naisille?”  
  
”Jim”, Spock sanoi, ”soveltuvan datan puutteesta huolimatta uskallan arvioida, ettei flirttailun kohteen sukupuoli ole olennainen muuttuja.”  
  
Jim räpytteli silmiään. ”Anteeksi mitä?”  
  
”Ja _häiritä_ on melko voimakas ilmaus”, Spock sanoi, ”joskin arvioni mukaan tähän tilanteeseen melko sopiva.”  
  
Jim hengitti syvään. ”Bones oli oikeassa.”  
  
Spockin kulmakarvat vavahtivat. ”Yleensä pitäisin tuota lausetta paradoksaalisena, mutta tässä tapauksessa –”  
  
”Hemmetti”, Jim sanoi ja katsoi miten Spock painoi hitaasti suunsa kiinni, ja sitten hän tajusi tuijottavansa Spockin suuta, hemmetin hemmetti, hänen pitäisi ryhdistäytyä mutta hänellä ei ollut enää aavistustakaan miten. Sitä paitsi hänen sormiaan oli alkanut kummallisesti paleltaa vaikka hänen poskensa ja niskansa tuntuivat edelleen kuumilta.  
  
”Kapteeni?”  
  
” _Jim_ ”, hän korjasi, ”sinun pitää sanoa minua Jimiksi kun me puhumme… hyvänen aika, mehän puhumme… Spock. Kalvaako se… tai siis, _häiritseekö_ se… siis se että minä flirttailen muille kuin… se että minä _flirttailen_ … sinä et kai pidä siitä sen takia, että olet huolissasi siitä miten minä teen työni.”  
  
”Ei pidä paikkaansa”, Spock sanoi, ”virhemarginaali huomioituna en ikinä ole huolissani siitä, miten sinä teet työsi, kapteeni.”  
  
” _Jim_ ”, hän sanoi ja melkein tarttui Spockia käsivarresta, mutta onneksi hänen kädessään oli jo hänen oma paitansa mytättynä ja rutisteltuna. ”Voisitko mitenkään selittää tätä minulle?”  
  
”Haluat että selitän, miksi en pidä siitä että flirttailet muille olennoille”, Spock sanoi hitaasti niin kuin olisi odottanut, että hän pyörtäisi pyyntönsä. Hän puri itseään kieleen ettei vain perääntyisi. Tämä tuntui melkein siltä kuin olisi seissyt aivan tuntemattoman avaruuden laidalla, ehkä jopa uudessa galaksissa. Ja toisaalta hän tietenkin tiesi että olisi mielihyvin uskaltautunut uuteen galaksiin, jos Spock olisi ollut hänen mukanaan. Spock oli nimittäin… hitto sentään, Spock odotti hänen vastaustaan ja hän vain tuijotti perämiestään ja parasta ystäväänsä ja haaveili siitä miten he kaksi matkaisivat kohti tuntematonta.  
  
”Kyllä”, hän sanoi. ”Selitä. Ole kiltti.”  
  
”Kapteeni”, Spock sanoi ja kohotti toista kulmakarvaansa, ”Jim. Luulen että kokemustani kuvaisi paremmin epätieteellinen mutta ihmisille uskoakseni hyvin tuttu ilmaus mustasukkainen.”  
  
Jim pudotti paidan lattialle ja tarttui Spockia käsivarresta. Heti muutaman sekunnin päästä ele alkoi tuntua vähän rohkealta ehkä siksi, että Spock tuijotti häntä tavalla joka tuntui erityisen intensiiviseltä. Hän irrotti otteensa mutta jätti kämmenensä avoimena Spockin eteen.  
  
”Spock”, hän sanoi, mikä tuntui kuvaavan melko hyvin hänen tämänhetkisiä ajatuksiaan.  
  
”Jim”, Spock sanoi, ”toivon ettei käyttämäni ilmaus ole aiheuttanut sinulle epämiellyttäviä tuntemuksia.”  
  
”Ei suinkaan”, Jim sanoi, ”ei missään tapauksessa. Haluaisin kuitenkin vielä… jos voisin tiedustella että onko… onko sinun, tuota, mustasukkaisuutesi luonne ehkä… ammatillista?”  
  
”En kutsuisi sitä ammatilliseksi, kapteeni”, Spock sanoi, ” _Jim_.”  
  
”Selvä”, Jim sanoi ja nyökkäsi. ”Onko se sitten… onko se luonteeltaan… voisitko kertoa millaista…”  
  
”Jim”, Spock sanoi, ja Jimin polvet tuntuivat vähän huterilta mikä varmaan johtui kuumuudesta, ”uskon että _flirttailusi_ , niin kuin itse kutsut sitä, aiheuttamat epäloogiset ja epämiellyttävät kokemukset, joita äsken kutsuin mustasukkaisuudeksi, johtuvat kiinnostuksesta, jota koen sinua kohtaan.”  
  
_Liikaa sanoja,_ Jim ajatteli, _aivan liikaa sanoja,_ ehkä Spock yritti harhauttaa hänet. Nyt piti vain tarttua johonkin, ei ehkä Spockin käsivarteen vaan johonkin vertauskuvallisempaan, ja koettaa jatkaa puhumista, koska hänestä tuntui että jotain oli tapahtumassa. Ja jos Spock oli katsonut häntä tuolla tavalla jo aiemmin, hän ei kyllä oikein ymmärtänyt missä hänen ajatuksensa olivat olleet. ” _Spock_. Millaisesta kiinnostuksesta sinä puhut?”  
  
”Luullakseni _romanttinen_ voisi olla sopiva ilmaus”, Spock sanoi. ”Olen ymmärtänyt että ihmisten kommunikaatiossa romanttinen pitää sisällään myös _seksuaalisen_.”  
  
Jim nielaisi. ”Kyllä. Ei välttämättä, mutta… kyllä. Usein. _Romanttinen_?”  
  
”Mikäli et kärsi äkillisestä kuulonalentumasta”, Spock sanoi, ”pidän todennäköisenä että ymmärsit valitsemani ilmauksen jo ensimmäisellä toistokerralla.”  
  
Jim avasi suunsa, sulki sen ja avasi uudestaan. Hän naurahti ja sitten vakavoitui niin nopeasti että se yllätti hänet itsensäkin. Spock tuijotti häntä niin kuin aina, ja hän tajusi hieman sumuisesti ettei hänellä tosiaan ollut paitaa päällä. Hän kohotti kättään valmiina tarttumaan Spockia käsivarresta, mutta Spockin kasvot olivat hirvittävän lähellä ja tilanne tuntui kaikin puolin intiimiltä, jopa niin intiimiltä että normaalisti hän olisi ehkä säikähtänyt sellaista. Hän oli tähtilaivan kapteeni, ei hän voinut upota liian syvälle ihmissuhteisiin. Hän oli jo kauan sitten todennut että parasta oli pysyä silmien räpsyttelyssä ja satunnaisissa vaikkakin intohimoisissa suudelmissa. Mutta Spock tunsi hänet paremmin kuin kukaan muu. Oikeastaan hänen oli aivan mahdotonta ajatella omaa elämäänsä tai ylipäänsä universumia ilman Spockia. Jos hän haluaisi seistä jonkun kanssa kuumassa huoneessa ilman paitaa vähän hengästyneenä ja sisukset kiemurrellen kummallisista tunteista jotka tuntuivat yllättäviltä mutta kuitenkin jotenkin loogisilta, niin tietenkin se joku olisi juuri Spock.  
  
”Saanko?” hän kysyi ja piti kämmentään avoimena Spockin edessä.  
  
Spock nyökkäsi. Jim aikoi tarttua Spockin käsivarteen, se oli ele jonka hän hyvin tunsi ja jonka hän oli todennut toimivaksi, mutta ennen kuin hän ehti liikahtaa, Spock oli nostanut oman kätensä ja painanut sormenpäänsä hänen sormenpäitään vasten.  
  
Jimin rintakehää puristi kummallisesti pallean kohdalta.  
  
”Jim”, Spock sanoi ja tuijotti häntä näyttäen melkein yllättyneeltä.  
  
”Kiehtovaa”, hän sanoi.  
  
”Jim”, Spock sanoi, ”uskon että tuo on minun vuorosanani.”  
  
”Niin, tosiaan”, Jim sanoi ja yritti kasata itsensä, mutta se oli vaikeaa, koska hänen kätensä oli edelleen Spockin kättä vasten eikä hän missään tapauksessa aikonut vetää kättään pois. Jos klingonit päättäisivät hyökätä juuri nyt, hänen ja Spockin pitäisi kiirehtiä komentosillalle käsi kädessä.  
  
”Jim”, Spock sanoi, ”sinun…”  
  
”Minun tunteeni”, hän sanoi.  
  
”Niin”, Spock sanoi ja kohotti toista kulmakarvaansa, ”tunteesi.”  
  
”Uskon että minulla on”, Jim sanoi ja työnsi selkänsä niin suoraksi kuin pystyi, ”romanttisia kiinnostuksen tunteita sinua kohtaan.”  
  
”Olen lievästi yllättynyt.”  
  
”Älä ole”, hän sanoi. ”Minun olisi pitänyt tajuta jo aiemmin. Sinä olet ollut… olet ollut…”  
  
”Kapteeni?”  
  
Hän sulki silmänsä. Tuntui melkein siltä kuin Spockin sormenpäistä olisi valunut lämpöä hänen sormenpäihinsä. Hän kuvitteli miten lämpö kulki hänen sisällään ja kihelmöi hänen ihonsa alla ja se tuntui melkein samalta kuin kaikki ne kerrat, jolloin hän oli onnistunut järjestämään itsensä ja muut kiipeliin ja sitten jotenkin kaikki oli lopulta selvinnyt ja hän istui taas kapteenin tuolissaan ja Spock seisoi hänen vieressään ja hän sanoi jotain mitä Spock piti epäloogisena mutta salaa hieman huvittavana, ja sitten hän hymyili Spockille ja Spock tuijotti häntä tummilla ystävällisillä silmillään jotka luottaisivat häneen aina, mikä oli aivan käsittämätöntä, hän ei tajunnut miten oli muka ansainnut sen, ja sitten Spock käveli työpäätteensä luo ja hän katsoi Spockin perään ja hymyili. Hän ei ymmärtänyt miten oli voinut olla huomaamatta että hän ja Spock… että he voisivat olla… eikä hän varsinkaan voinut ymmärtää, miten Bones oli saattanut huomata sen.  
  
”Mitä tapahtuu?” hän kysyi. Kapteenina hänen varmaan olisi pitänyt tietää, mutta kun hän avasi silmänsä, Spock ei näyttänyt lainkaan pettyneeltä.  
  
”Vulkanilainen suudelma”, Spock sanoi.  
  
Jim rypisti otsaansa. ”Mitä?”  
  
Spock nyökkäsi kohti heidän yhteen painettuja sormiaan. ”Vulkanilaiset suutelevat käsillään. Ymmärrän kyllä, että haluat suudella myös omalle lajillesi ominaisella tavalla. Kenties voisimme pyrkiä jakamaan suuteluun käyttämämme ajan tasaisesti vulkanilaisen ja –”  
  
Jim naurahti ääneen. Spockin ilme värähti.  
  
”Jim. En ymmärrä, mikä pyrkimyksessäni tasapuoliseen ajankäyttöön suutelemisessa vetoaa sinussa siihen mitä kutsut _huumorintajuksi_.”  
  
”Me suutelemme”, Jim sanoi, ”me hitto vie _suutelemme_.”  
  
”Haluatko lopettaa?”  
  
”En tietenkään halua”, hän sanoi ja kietoi varovaisesti toisen kätensä sormet Spockin ranteen ylle. Spockin sormenpäät liikahtivat hänen sormenpäitään vasten ja jotain valui hänen ihonsa alle, jotain mikä tuntui hämmennykseltä tai toivolta tai ehkä kaiken kaikkiaan vain lämmöltä. Hän oli kerta kaikkiaan iloinen että oli ottanut paitansa pois jo kauan sitten, muuten hän olisi varmaan tähän mennessä jo pyörtynyt vulkanilaiseen kuumuuteen.  
  
”Olet tyytyväinen”, Spock sanoi.  
  
”Tietenkin olen”, Jim sanoi ja hymyili. Spock tuijotti häntä niin kuin olisi koettanut luodata jotain hänen silmistään.  
  
”Jim”, Spock sanoi ja tarttui Jimiä ranteesta joka piteli Spockin rannetta, ”epäilen etten hallitse mieltäni tällä hetkellä erityisen hyvin. Luulen että joitain tunteitani valuu sinuun fyysisen kontaktimme kautta.”  
  
”Hyvä”, Jim sanoi, ”oikein hyvä. Ja nyt, Spock, haluaisitko mahdollisesti kokeilla suutelemista ihmisten tapaan?”  
  
”Ajatus vaikuttaa lupaavalta”, Spock sanoi, ”kapteeni.”  
  
Jim irrotti otteensa Spockin ranteesta. Spock ei irrottanut otettaan hänen ranteestaan mutta se ei haitannut häntä juurikaan. Hän asetteli kämmenensä Spockin olkapäätä vasten, ja Spockin sormet puristivat hänen rannettaan kevyesti mutta eivät aivan tasaisesti ja pitivät hänen kätensä siinä. Hän ajatteli hiukan hajamielisesti kaikkia niitä kertoja joina hän oli taputtanut Spockia olkapäälle eikä ollut tajunnut miten hänen peukalonsa asettuisi Spockin solisluuta vasten ja miten Spockin kuumuus hehkuisi kankaan läpi. Hän nojasi eteenpäin, ja kun heidän sormenpäänsä lipsahtivat irti toisistaan, Spock asetteli sormensa hänen sormiensa väliin. Hän aikoi sulkea silmänsäkin, aivan kohta, ja sitten Spock kohotti toista kulmakarvaansa ja hän kurottautui painamaan heidän suunsa vastakkain.  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
”Jim”, Bones sanoi ja pysähtyi keskelle lattiaa, ”sinun pitää ottaa itseäsi niskasta kiinni ja puhua hänelle. Eihän tämä vaan käy. Olet vältellyt minua koko päivän, ja ties mihin se johtaa, minä olen kuitenkin tämän laivan tohtori. Käy hakemassa Scottylta viskiryyppy ja mene selvittämään asia Spockin kanssa niin että tuo sinun kärvistelysi ei upota koko alusta.”  
  
”Bones”, Jim sanoi ja veti syvään henkeä. Häntä jo vähän kadutti että hän oli päästänyt Bonesin sisälle huoneeseensa. Oli tietenkin aivan totta, että hän oli vältellyt Bonesia koko päivän. Se kuitenkin johtui lähinnä siitä, ettei hän oikein tiennyt kuinka kertoisi Bonesille että oli eilen illalla käyttänyt yhteensä tunnin ja noin yhdeksän minuuttia Spockin suutelemiseen. Lisäksi hän ja Spock olivat suudelleet aamulla hississä sen jälkeen, kun Spock oli ilmaissut tyytymättömyyttään siitä, että ensimmäisen suudelman ajallista kestoa ja suhteen muita kulttuurisesti ja sosiaalisesti tuotettuja indikaattoreita koskevia artikkeleita löytyi niin vähän aluksen tietokannoista. Spock ei ollut kertonut hänelle, kuinka kauan he olivat sillä kertaa suudelleet, joten siitä hänellä ei ollut aavistustakaan. Hän oli kuitenkin ollut hieman hengästynyt päästessään lopulta omalle tuolilleen, ja Spockin toinen kulmakarva oli pysynyt ylhäällä melkein viisi minuuttia.  
  
”Jim”, Bones sanoi, ja Jim tajusi ettei vielä ollut sanonut mitään.  
  
”Bones”, hän sanoi, mikä ei vienyt asiaa juurikaan eteenpäin mutta tuntui turvalliselta aloitukselta. ”Sinun pitää kuunnella minua.”  
  
”Kuuntelisin mielelläni jos sanoisit jotain”, Bones sanoi ja tuijotti häntä kasvot kiukkuisesti mutrussa.  
  
Hän huokaisi syvään. ”Bones, olemme tunteneet toisemme vuosikausia –”  
  
”Aivan liian pitkään”, Bones mutisi.  
  
”- joten jos minä nyt kerron sinulle, ettei sinun tarvitse huolehtia Spockista ja siitä miten minun flirttailuni vaikuttaa häneen, sinä varmaan uskot minua ja me voimme unohtaa koko jutun.”  
  
”Ei missään tapauksessa”, Bones sanoi. ”Jim, sinä olet kaikista tuntemistani olennoista kaikkein surkein sählääjä romanttisissa suhteissa, heti minun itseni ja mahdollisesti Spockin jälkeen. Ja tarkoitan tällä nyt ennen kaikkea sitä, että seuraavan kerran kun näet etäisesti naiselta näyttävän hologrammin, sinä menet tervehtimään sitä hunajaisella äänelläsi ja räpyttelet sille silmiäsi ja Spock tuijottaa sinua niillä ilmeettömillä kasvoillaan kuin zabatilainen sotahaukka ja kärvistelee vulkanilaisen tyyneytensä alla. Niin että sinun on kerta kaikkiaan pakko puhua tästä asiasta Spockin kanssa. Se on lääkärin määräys. Ethän sinä niitä ikinä tottele, mutta tällä kertaa –”  
  
” _Bones_ ”, Jim sanoi ja tarttui Bonesia käsivarresta, mikä näytti yllättävän miehen sen verran pahasti että tämä sulki suunsa. ”Minä puhuin hänen kanssaan jo.”  
  
Bones veti kätensä irti mutta ei poistanut epäluuloista ilmettä kasvoiltaan. ”Puhuit Spockin kanssa.”  
  
”Niin puhuin.”  
  
”Siitä miten sinun hallitsematon flirttailusi loukkaa Spockin tunteita.”  
  
”Niin”, hän sanoi, ”tosin en ilmaissut sitä ihan noin sujuvasti.”  
  
”Mutta ilmaisit sen jollain tavalla.”  
  
”Kyllä. Lopulta. Siinä kyllä kesti vähän aikaa mutta –”  
  
”Ja Spock ymmärsi mitä olit sanomassa, vaikka oli kyse tunteista.”  
  
”Luulen että Spock ymmärsi paremmin kuin minä”, hän sanoi ja otti kasvoilleen parhaan kapteeni-ilmeensä. ”Asia on hoidossa. Älä murehdi sitä.”  
  
”Mutta mitä hän sanoi?” Bones kysyi ja nojautui eteenpäin kädet rinnan päälle ristittyinä. Asento oli kaikin puolin hieman uhkaava mutta Jim ei aikonut näyttää heikkoutta perääntymällä. Hän suoristi selkänsä ja yritti olla miettimättä sitä kuinka oli tänään kesken vuoronsa tajunnut tuijottavansa Spockin takapuolta.  
  
”Tohtori McCoy”, hän sanoi nyt, ”Spock ja minä olemme selvittäneet asian. Vannon että olemme molemmat tyytyväisiä –”  
  
”Puhuiko Spock sinun kanssasi”, Bones kysyi kulmakarvat kurtussa, ”tunteista? Mitä hän tarkalleen ottaen sanoi? Oliko hänellä se sama ilme naamallaan vai muuttuiko se jotenkin? En voi käsittää miten kukaan voi olla niin -”  
  
” _Bones_.”  
  
”Mutta mitä _tapahtui_?” Bones kysyi.  
  
Jim nielaisi. ”Tohtori McCoy, älä kysy minulta mitä tapahtui. Tämä on käsky.”  
  
”Onko se niin vakavaa?” Bones kysyi ja hiljensi ääntään, vaikka Jim oli melko varma ettei normaali puhe muutenkaan kuulunut kapteenin hytistä kovin kauas. ”Oletteko te riidoissa? Ottiko hän sen niin pahasti?”  
  
”Voin vakuuttaa, että Spock ja minä emme ole riidoissa.”  
  
”En usko sinua”, Bones sanoi ja heilutti sormeaan hänen naamansa edessä. ”Tämä on ihan samanlainen juttu kuin silloin kun olit juonut lomalla kilokaupalla rebulalaista rommia ja kieltäydyit kertomasta siitä minulle vaikka olihan se selvää että olit saanut jostain allergisen reaktion. Näen naamastasi että salaat minulta jotain.”  
  
”Hyvä on”, hän sanoi ja Bones katsoi häntä jokseenkin voitonriemuisesti. Hän nojasi toisen kämmenensä pöydänkulmaan ja tuijotti Bonesia. ”Me suutelimme.”  
  
Bones tuijotti takaisin mutta miehen katse näytti muuttuvan hieman sumeaksi. ”Te mitä?”  
  
”Suutelimme”, hän sanoi, ”sekä vulkanilaisella tavalla että suut vastakkain. Yhteensä tunnin ja noin yhdeksän minuuttia, Spock ei ollut aivan varma sekunneista ja luulen että se vähän häiritsee häntä. Mutta muuten välimme ovat nyt oikein hyvät.”  
  
”Jim”, Bones sanoi, kiskoi lähimmän tuolin luokseen ja istuutui.  
  
”Tämä on tietenkin melko uusi juttu”, hän sanoi, ”alle kaksikymmentäneljä tuntia, niin että en pitänyt olennaisena kertoa sinulle saman tien. Ja ajattelin ettet välttämättä haluaisi miettiä minua ja Spockia suutelemassa. Minulla ei sitä paitsi ollut paitaa.”  
  
” _Jim_ ”, Bones sanoi silmät pyöreinä.  
  
”Hänen huoneessaan on aina hirvittävän kuuma”, Jim sanoi, ”tiedäthän, vulkanilainen lämpöpaineilmansietokyky. Joka tapauksessa asia on nyt kunnossa. Ja jos näet minut vielä flirttailemassa hologrammeille, voit potkaista minua jalkaan.”  
  
”Saattaisin tähdätä persaukseen”, Bones sanoi ja tarttui kaksin käsin kiinni polvistaan. ”Jim, flirttailitko sinä _Spockille_?”  
  
”En usko että sitä laskettaisiin flirttailuksi. Enemmänkin kärvistelin ilman paitaa kunnes lopulta sain sanottua sen mitä sinä halusit minun sanovan hänelle.”  
  
”Mutta miten ihmeessä –”, Bones sanoi ja heilutteli käsiään, ”te päädyitte –”  
  
”Spock kertoi olevansa romanttisesti kiinnostunut minusta”, Jim sanoi. ”Ja seksuaalisesti.”  
  
Bones sulki hitaasti suunsa.  
  
”Ja jos haluat tietää lisää”, Jim sanoi, ”minulla on jotenkin uskomattoman optimistinen olo. En ole ikinä onnistunut ylläpitämään parisuhdetta enkä ole oikeastaan halunnutkaan, ja viime aikoina romanttinen elämäni on ollut lähinnä refleksinomaisesta flirttailua hologrammeille, mutta Spock on kuitenkin _Spock_ ja se on aivan eri asia, sekin että miten hän katsoo minua, minusta tuntuu että voisin katsella häntä silmiin ikuisesti.”  
  
”Minun täytyy mennä”, Bones sanoi, ”minua varmaan tarvitaan sairastuvalla.”  
  
”Tietenkin tajuan että en voi vain tuijotella häntä loputtomiin”, Jim sanoi, ja Bones istui paikallaan ja hieroi kylkeään sen näköisenä kuin sieltä olisi kivistänyt, ”ja että tässä on kaikenlaisia monimutkaisia juttuja, minähän olen hänen pomonsa, ja hän on minun… hän on minun… en edes ymmärrä mikä hän.”  
  
”Perämies”, Bones sanoi hyvin ohuella äänellä.  
  
”Niin tietenkin. Mutta en tarkoittanut sitä. Tarkoitin enemmänkin sitä, että tietysti käytännön järjestely voi olla vähän haastavaa, sellaiset jutut kuin että miten paljon fyysistä hellyyttä saa osoittaa komentosillalla ja mikä on hyvä makuuhuoneen lämpötila ja –”  
  
”Kapteeni”, Spockin ääni kuului oven toiselta puolelta, ”saanko tulla sisään?”  
  
”Tule vain”, Jim sanoi, ja Bones hyppäsi pystyyn niin kiireellä että kaatoi tuolinsa. Ovi liukui auki. Spock katsoi häntä ja sitten Bonesia ja sitten taas häntä.  
  
”Kapteeni.”  
  
”Luulen että tohtori McCoy oli juuri lähdössä”, Jim sanoi ja vilkaisi Bonesia, joka piteli kiinni tuolin selkänojasta ja vilkuili Spockia silmät suurina. ”Vai olisitko halunnut vielä jutella jostain?”  
  
”En missään tapauksessa”, Bones sanoi ja käveli Spockin ohi käytävälle. ”Hyvää yötä.”  
  
Jim istuutui pöydänreunalle. Spock tuijotti häntä toinen kulmakarva aavistuksen verran koholla.  
  
”Kerroit hänelle”, Spock sanoi, kun huoneen ovi oli taas kiinni.  
  
”En olisi halunnut juoruilla”, Jim sanoi, ”mutta hän kyseli niin sinnikkäästi. Olen pahoillani jos se –”  
  
”Anteeksipyyntö on tarpeeton”, Spock sanoi ja tuijotti häntä vakavana, ”kapteeni.”  
  
” _Jim_.”  
  
”Jim.”  
  
”Hyvä”, hän sanoi ja nuolaisi huuliaan. ”Kuule. Haluatko istuutua? Haluaisitko jotain juotavaa? Onko lämpötila sopiva? Toivon että osasin käyttäytyä riittävän hienovaraisesti tänään komentosillalla, vaikka tiedän kyllä että katseeni… ajatukseni harhailivat toisinaan. Melko usein. Mutta emme kuitenkaan törmänneet mihinkään. Ehkä kukaan ei huomannut.”  
  
”Jim, myös minun kykyni keskittyä työtehtäviini laski tänään hetkellisesti kymmenen prosenttia.”  
  
”Luojan kiitos”, hän sanoi ja kuvitteli että Spockin suupieli nytkähti.  
  
”Todellakin”, Spock sanoi tuijottaen häntä vakavana. ”Haluaisin kuitenkin tiedustella, viittaako mainitsemasi riittävän hienotunteinen käytös siihen, että haluat salata asian muulta miehistöltä.”  
  
”Ei suinkaan”, hän sanoi ja sulki sitten hitaasti suunsa. Itse asiassa hän ei ollut vielä pohtinut asiaa. Hän oli toki kertonut Bonesille, mutta sehän ei vielä merkinnyt juuri mitään. Bones kaivoi joka tapauksessa hänestä ulos kaikki mahdolliset asiat riippumatta siitä mitä hän halusi kertoa ja mitä ei. Mutta hän oli kyllä kieltämättä hieman säikähtänyt, kun oli jäänyt kesken koordinaattikeskustelun tuijottamaan Spockin selkää. Hän oli melko varma ettei luutnantti Sulu ollut pistänyt hänen harhailevia silmiään erityisesti merkille, mutta ehkä hänen reaktionsa tilanteeseen kertoi jotain.  
  
Sitten hän tajusi, että Spock tuijotti häntä yhä ja että oli aivan mahdollista, että myös Spockilla oli mielipide asiasta.  
  
”Entä sinä?” hän kysyi. ”Haluatko pitää tämän salassa?”  
  
”Ollakseni aivan rehellinen”, Spock sanoi, ”en ole aivan varma minkä salassa pitämisestä me parhaillaan keskustelemme.”  
  
Jim nielaisi ja painoi sitten kämmenensä housujen kangasta vasten. Ei ollut mitään syytä hermostua. Spock oli suudellut häntä aamulla hississä eikä siitä ollut kuin neljätoista tuntia. Spock ei vaikuttanut sellaiselta henkilöltä, joka muutti mieltään neljässätoista tunnissa. Tai ikinä.  
  
”Jim”, Spock sanoi ja nosti kämmenensä Jimin kasvojen eteen sormet hiukan levitettyinä. Jim tuijotti Spockin kasvoja ja sitten kättä. Spock pysyi hievahtamatta paikoillaan, kun Jim asetteli omat sormensa tämän sormenpäitä vasten. Hän pidätti hengitystään. Tuntui aivan siltä kuin hänen sormenpäissään olisi ollut kahdet eri sydämenlyönnit jotka hitaasti lähestyivät toisiaan.  
  
”Siitä huolimatta, että käytin merkittävän osan viime yöstä aiheeseen liittyviin tutkimuksiin tutustumiseen, tietoni merkityksistä ja käsitteistä on vielä riittämätön tyydyttävään keskusteluun”, Spock sanoi, ja Jim kuvitteli että Spockin vakaan äänen viimeinen kaiku kuului hänen oman päänsä sisältä. ”Pyrin ilmaisemaan kokemuksiani ja toiveitani sellaista kommunikoinnin reittiä, joka soveltuu itselleni paremmin.”  
  
Jim nyökkäsi. Kun hän avasi silmänsä, Spock räpäytti omiaan. Heidän sormenpäänsä olivat edelleen yhdessä.  
  
”Mikäli haluat käyttää suhteestamme ihmisille käsittääkseni tuttua termiä parisuhde”, Spock sanoi, ”pidän päätöstäsi loogisena.”  
  
Hän painoi toisen kämmenensä Spockin käsivarren päälle. ”Ei meidän tarvitse päättää siitä saman tien. Voit vielä pohtia asiaa ja –”  
  
”Olen jo käyttänyt asian ajatteluun täysin riittävän ajan, kapteeni.”  
  
”Hienoa”, hän sanoi ja nielaisi. Hänen oikeaa olkapäätään hiersi kummallisesti. Ehkä hän ei ollut vielä aivan toipunut eilisillan vulkanilaisesta suutelusta. Hän oli kadottanut ajankulunsa viimeistään siinä vaiheessa, kun Spock oli suudellut häntä suulle kummallisen huolellisesti niin kuin olisi analysoinut jokaista yksityiskohtaa, ja hän oli nojannut lähemmäs vaikka oli kyllä tiennyt olevansa hikinen ja paidaton eikä muutenkaan välttämättä oikein parhaimmillaan, koska hänen aivonsa olivat tuntuneet olevan aivan sykkyrällä. Mutta Spock oli painanut vakaan kämmenen hänen paljaalle yläselälleen ja pitänyt hänet siinä, melkein rintakehäänsä vasten.  
  
Aluksi hän oli miettinyt mihin suuteleminen mahtaisi johtaa ja pystyisikö hän kerrassaan mihinkään sellaisessa kuumuudessa. Hän oli jopa ajatellut ehdottaa Spockille, että mikäli he hiukan laskisivat lämpötilaa, hänen, tuota, suorituskykynsä ehkä paranisi. Mutta jossain vaiheessa hän oli tajunnut, että heidän molemmat kätensä olivat kietoutuneet toisiinsa ja että lämpö, joka tuntui melkein samalta kuin Spockin katseet komentosillalla, hiukan kokonaisvaltaisemmalta vain, viipyi vähän aaltoilevana kaikkialla hänen ruumiissaan, eikä hän ollut siinä vaiheessa enää oikein muistanut, miksi tilanteen olisi erityisesti pitänyt johtaa jonnekin. Lopulta Spock oli muistuttanut häntä siitä, että ihmisenä hän tarvitsisi noin kahdeksan tuntia unta selvitäkseen kiitettävästi seuraavan päivän työtehtävistään. Hän oli totellut koska oli ollut hiukan päästään pyörällä.  
  
Kun hän oli mennyt, Spock oli seissyt tuijottamassa ovea ja koettanut palauttaa mielensä järjestykseen, mutta suojat tunneytimen ympärillä olivat muuttuneet kiehtovan häilyviksi.  
  
Hän räpytteli silmiään. Spock veti hitaasti kätensä pois. ”Jim, tunnet varmasti vulkanilaisen kosketustelepatian periaatteet.”  
  
”Tuo viimeinen muisto”, hän sanoi ja tajusi olevansa hiukan hengästynyt, ”se oli sinun.”  
  
”En kutsuisi sitä muistoksi. Se oli ennemminkin epätarkka luonnostelma kokemuksistani kyseisellä hetkellä.”  
  
”Mutta minä tunsin sen”, hän sanoi, ”tunsin miten koetit… ajatella järkevästi mutta… mutta ajattelit minua ja…”  
  
”En ilmaisisi sitä noin”, Spock sanoi, ”mutta olet oikeassa. Se oli kiehtovaa.”  
  
”Entä nyt?” hän kysyi ja painoi kämmenensä Spockin rintakehälle. Jostain käsittämättömästä syystä Spockin paita vaikutti olevan pehmeämpi kuin hänen, vaikka niiden olisi kuulunut olla täsmälleen samaa materiaalia.  
  
”Jim, uskon että juuri nyt saattaisi olla aiheellista kutsua minua lähes tunteelliseksi.”  
  
Jim puristi sormensa kiinni Spockin paitaan. Ehkä olisi hyvä, jos hän keskittyisi paidan uskomattomaan materiaaliin. Hänellä oli kertakaikkisen romanttinen olo eikä hän missään tapauksessa halunnut kuormittaa Spockia äkkinäisellä tunnekuormalla, tosin hän ei ollut lainkaan varma että se oli äkkinäistä, koska koko juttu tuntui kummallisen loogiselta ja… ”Uskomatonta.”  
  
”Ei suinkaan”, Spock sanoi, ”vaikka täytyy myöntää, että olen saattanut arvioida hieman alakanttiin sinua kohtaan kokemani arvostuksen ja lämmön.”  
  
”Lämmön”, hän toisti. Hänen niskaansa alkoi taas kuumottaa vaikka hän oli nyt omassa hytissään jonka lämpötilan hän oli itse säätänyt. ”Spock”, hän sanoi ja yritti keskittyä. Jossain vaiheessa hänen taitonsa flirttailla naisille oli kehittynyt niin sujuvaksi ettei hän mitä ilmeisimmin enää edes tajunnut itse milloin flirttaili ja milloin ei. Nyt hän koetti etsiskellä jostain sisältään sitä suorastaan luonnolliselta tuntuvaa itsevarmuutta jonka avulla hän siristeli silmiään kaikille viehättäville naisille joita tapasi. Itsevarmuus vaikutti kuitenkin kummallisesti kadonneen. Hän yritti hymyillä Spockille ja samalla iskeä silmää, mutta hänen naamansa tuntui äkkiä aivan pahvilta ja Spockin toinen kulmakarva kohosi.  
  
”Oletko kunnossa?”  
  
”Olen”, hän sanoi ja veti syvään henkeä. ”Ei tässä mitään. En vain tiedä mitä tehdä.”  
  
”Niinkö?” Spock kysyi kuulostaen aidosti yllättyneeltä.  
  
Jim rutisti Spockin paidan etumusta. Hän oli James Tiberius Kirk, tähtilaiva Enterprisen kapteeni ja eilen hän oli uskoakseen aivan vahingossa saanut naishologrammin melkein rakastumaan itseensä. Kyllä hänen pitäisi pystyä flirttailemaan perämiehelleen ilman että polvet tutisivat.  
  
”Jim”, Spock sanoi, ”mikäli koet olosi epämukavasi ja haluat vetäytyä tilanteesta –”  
  
Jim painoi sormensa Spockin kaulaa vasten ja Spockin suu pysähtyi kesken lauseen. ”Ei missään tapauksessa. Tämä tuntuu vain hyvin…”  
  
”Tiedän”, Spock sanoi kun hän ei jatkanut.  
  
”Jännittävältä”, hän sanoi. Spockin silmät käväisivät hänen huulillaan ja sitten Spockin poskipäät näyttivät liukuvan hieman vihreään päin, mutta ehkä se johtui valaistuksesta. ”Yleensä olen kohtuullisen hyvä tällaisessa, tällaisissa tilanteissa missä sitä… pitelee kättään jonkun niskassa ja ajattelee että seuraavaksi ehkä… että suuteleminen olisi oikein mukavaa. Mutta sinä olet tietenkin aivan eri asia. En oikein pysty edes iskemään sinulle silmää.”  
  
”En usko että se on välttämätöntä.”  
  
”Se oli enemmänkin kielikuva”, hän sanoi, ”en minä oikeasti halua iskeä silmää, minä ennemminkin… haluaisin suudella. Aivan millä tahansa tavalla mikä sinulle vain sopii.”  
  
”Kannatan ehdotusta”, Spock sanoi.  
  
”Mutta pelkään että sössin tämän jotenkin”, Jim sanoi, ”tiedätkö, että teen jotain väärin, ja sitten huomaat kaikki virheeni ja…”  
  
”Jim”, Spock sanoi, ”uskon että olen jo havainnoinut suurimman osan niin kutsutuista virheistäsi ja, omituista kyllä, suurin osa niistä on jollain tapaa… kiehtovia. Ja haluaisin myös muistuttaa, että olen yksi pilkku kahdeksankymmentäkolme kertaa fyysisesti sinua vahvempi, joten mikäli alkaisit yllättäen käyttäytyä epäloogisesti, olisin enemmän kuin kykenevä estämään sinua. Vaikkakaan en oikein ymmärrä millaisesta tilanteesta voisi olla kyse.”  
  
”Hitto”, hän sanoi ja Spock painoi suunsa tiukemmin kiinni, ”anteeksi. En tarkoittanut ihan tuota. En usko että minua tarvitsee… pidellä… vaikka jos haluat niin voisit kyllä…”  
  
Spock kohotti kulmakarvaansa. Jimin olkapäätä särki taas mutta hän ei uskaltanut liikuttaa kättään ettei olisi vahingossa sotkenut Spockin hiuksia.  
  
”Mutta ehkä meidän pitäisi miettiä muutamia asioita”, Jim sanoi ja veti syvään henkeä. Spock painoi oman kämmenensä hänen kätensä päälle ja siirsi hänen sormensa hiustensa sekaan, ja hän nielaisi. Mahdollisesti Spock luki parhaillaan hänen ajatuksiaan, tai ainakin hänen sormiensa ajatuksia, eikä hän hallinnut niitä lainkaan, ja sitten Spock tarttui toisella kädellä häntä kyynärvarresta ja vetäisi lähemmäs itseään. ”Huonelämpö”, hän sanoi vaikka kuulostikin kumman hengästyneeltä, ”esimerkiksi sitä meidän pitäisi miettiä. Aivan ehdottomasti. Sinä pidät paljon lämpimämmästä kuin minä, ja eilen kun olimme sinun huoneessasi minä olin aivan hikinen jo ennen kuin teimme yhtään mitään.”  
  
”En usko että ongelma on kovin merkittävä”, Spock sanoi, ”ja sitä paitsi ruumiinlämpösi kompensoi matalaa ilmanlämpötilaa kerrassaan tyydyttävästi.”  
  
Hemmetti, Jim ajatteli ja mietti tunsiko Spock sen hänen sormiensa läpi. Hän oli eilen suutelun lomassa oikeastaan unohtanut ajatella sitä mikä yleensä pyöri hänen päässään kun suutelua oli jatkunut riittävän kauan, mutta nyt hänen sormiaan kihelmöi ja Spock painoi kämmenen hänen alaselälleen ja veti häntä lähemmäs, ja kun hän yritti olla ajattelematta sitä, hänestä tuntui että hän ajatteli sitä vain entistä enemmän, ja Spock varmaan tajusi että hän ajatteli sitä, eikä hän oikein nähnyt mitään mahdollisuutta teeskennellä ettei olisi ajatellut sitä nyt kun heidän lantionsa olivat lähestulkoon vastakkain. Ja lisäksi Spock mitä ilmeisimmin luki hänen ajatuksiaan. Hän nielaisi viime tipassa äännähdyksen joka olisi saattanut kyseenalaistaa hänen arvovaltaansa tähtilaivan kapteenina, ja Spock kohotteli hänelle kulmakarvojaan.  
  
”Olisiko vielä jotain yksityiskohtia”, Spock sanoi tasaisella äänellä, ”joista haluaisit keskustella?”  
  
”Kyllä”, hän sanoi ja puri itseään huuleen ettei olisi haukkonut henkeä kun Spockin sormenpäät osuivat paljaalle kaistaleelle hänen alaselälleen, ”nukkumisjärjestelyt. Ymmärrän jos haluat nukkua omassa huoneessasi, se on kieltämättä lämpimämpi ja kaikin puolin paremmin… järjestyksessä kuin minun, mutta ajattelin että mikäli…”  
  
”Jim, nukkuisin mielelläni täällä. Jos sallit.”  
  
”Totta kai”, hän sanoi ja nuolaisi huuliaan jotka kuivuivat kumman nopeasti, mikä ehkä johtui siitä että hän tuijotti Spockia nyt suu auki, ”sängyssäni, voit nukkua sängyssäni, se on varmasti… riittävän suuri…”  
  
”Huomiosi on pätevä”, Spock sanoi.  
  
”Hienoa. Hienoa. Kuule, pitäisikö meidän keskustella myös… Bones aina sanoo että…”  
  
”Olisin iloinen jos et mainitsisi tohtori McCoyta intiimin hetkemme keskellä.”  
  
Intiimin hetkemme, Jim ajatteli, hemmetti, ja vaikutti siltä että Spock piteli häntä melko tiukasti painettuna jonnekin lantionsa seutuville ja tuijotti häntä mietteliään näköisenä. Tiedeupseerina Spock oli tietenkin tottunut tekemään… havaintoja, niin että ei ollut… suinkaan mahdollista että tältä… olisi saattanut mennä ohi että Jim…  
  
”Spock”, hän onnistui sanomaan yhteen puristettujen hampaiden välistä, kun Spock nykäisi häntä tiukemmin itseään vasten.  
  
”Jim”, Spock sanoi, ”luin jo vuosia sitten että ihmismiehille on tyypillistä tietynlainen fyysisten reaktioiden hallitsemisen puute, mutta täytyy myöntää että aidossa tilanteessa koettuna ilmiö on huomattavasti kiehtovampi kuin artikkeleissa.”  
  
Jim puristi silmänsä kiinni ja lantionsa tiukemmin kiinni Spockiin. ”Anteeksi.”  
  
”Anteeksipyyntö on täysin tarpeeton ja erittäin epälooginen”, Spock sanoi äänellä joka kuulosti lievästi paheksuvalta. ”Yritin ilmaista että fyysinen reaktiosi, jonka tulkitsen seksuaalissävytteisenä kiinnostuksena ja joka ilmeisesti johtuu kehojemme kontaktista, ilahduttaa minua suuresti.”  
  
”Mutta sinä…” Jim aloitti.  
  
Spockin otsa rypistyi aavistuksen verran. ”Koet henkistä epävarmuutta joka johtuu näennäisestä fyysisen vastareaktion puutteesta.”  
  
Henkistä epävarmuutta, Jim ajatteli, se oli melkein hienovaraisesti sanottu, häntä hermostutti niin paljon että se tuntui varpaissa saakka. Ja sormissa. Ja kaikessa muussakin mitä hän ei nyt aikonut nimetä. Ja fyysinen vastareaktio olisi kyllä ollut… vaikka hän ei missään nimessä sanoisi sitä ääneen. Spock veti kätensä pois hänen selältään ja tarttui häntä olkapäistä ja työnsi hiukan kauemmaksi, ja hän räpytteli silmiään ja toivoi ettei ollut sitten kuitenkin sanonut sitä ääneen.  
  
”Unohdat että vulkanilaisilla on erinomainen kyky hallita kehonsa reaktiot”, Spock sanoi.  
  
Jim räpytteli silmiään. Spockin suupielet nytkähtivät tavalla joka muistutti melkein hymyä, ja sitten Spock veti hänet uudestaan itseään vasten ja -  
  
”Ah”, hän sanoi.  
  
Spockin kulmakarva kohosi. ”Oletko tyytyväinen, kapteeni?”  
  
”Olen”, hän sanoi ja puristi sormensa kiinni Spockin paitaan, joka oli tosiaan aivan erinomainen paita, ehdottomasti paras josta hän oli koskaan pidellyt kiinni, vaikka ei häntä sinällään olisi haitannut vaikka Spockilla ei olisikaan ollut sitä päällään. ”Mutta et kai… kai sinä oikeasti… en missään tapauksessa haluaisi että tekisit, tuota, mitään vain miellyttääksesi minua.”  
  
Spock tarttui hänen toiseen käteensä ja painoi heidän sormensa yhteen, ja Jim koetti olla huokailematta ääneen kun tunne valahti sormenpäitä pitkin rintakehään ja sieltä suoraan lantioon. Hetken hän kuvitteli näkevänsä itsensä huohottavana ja hikisenä ja kuitenkin jotenkin kiehtovana, ja sitten Spock vei sormensa kauemmaksi ja kuva sumentui näkymättömiin. Hän nielaisi ja keräsi kaiken rohkeutensa.  
  
”Spock”, hän sanoi, ”meidän olisi ehkä syytä puhua seksistä.”  
  
Bones olisi ollut hänestä ylpeä. Hän nojasi eteenpäin kunnes sai leukansa työnnettyä Spockin olkapäälle ihan vain siksi, ettei Spock näkisi häntä jos hän nyt punastuisi entisestään. Spockin sormet kulkivat hänen niskaansa pitkin ja hän nojasi poskensa Spockin kaulaan ja mietti hajamielisesti, ettei tämä puhuminen ollut käynyt juurikaan helpommaksi sen jälkeen kun hän oli ollut seitsemäntoista. Hän ei kuitenkaan tiennyt vulkanilaisesta seksistä juuri mitään, eikä hän tiennyt lainkaan mistä Spock piti, eikä hän itse asiassa tainnut edes vielä tietää mistä hän itse piti.  
  
”Jim”, Spock sanoi sormet liukuen hänen niskassaan, ”olen lukenut aiheesta useita artikkeleita.”  
  
Jim nielaisi ja kuvitteli Spockia kumartuneena tietokoneen ääreen kasvoillaan vakava ja keskittynyt ilme. ”Selvä. Hienoa. Mutta artikkelit eivät välttämättä… meillä molemmilla voi olla henkilökohtaisia… toiveita.”  
  
Spockin sormet jähmettyivät hänen olkapäälleen, ja sitten Spock työnsi hänet kauemmaksi. Hän nuolaisi huuliaan ja varautui selvittämään mitä oli sanonut väärin, mutta sitten Spock vetikin paidan päänsä yli ja laskosti sen tuolin päälle.  
  
”Paljas iho on herkempi kosketustelepatialle”, Spock sanoi vakavalla äänellä. ”Uskon että tavoitan riittävän informaation toiveistasi. Lisäksi en usko että mikään, mitä aiomme tehdä, vie puhekykyäsi kovin pitkäksi aikaa, joten voit toki välittää toiveesi myös verbaalisesti.”  
  
”Sinähän palellut”, Jim sanoi.  
  
Spock avasi suunsa ja sulki sen sitten uudestaan.  
  
”Minun pitäisi ottaa paitani pois”, Jim sanoi, ”minä kestän viileämpiä lämpötiloja ja sitä paitsi minulla on jo valmiiksi kuuma.”  
  
”Jos haluat ottaa paitasi pois”, Spock sanoi hitaasti, ”en lainkaan vastusta ajatusta.”  
  
”Hyvä”, Jim sanoi, riisui paitansa ja potkaisi sen syrjään. Sitten hän tajusi seisovansa Spockin edessä ilman paitaa ja että Spockin katse liikkui ylös alas hänen yläruumistaan ja ehkä hiukan alemmaskin. Hän nielaisi muutaman kerran ja sanoi itselleen ettei ollut mitään syytä äkkiä ruveta hermoilemaan, Spock oli nähnyt hänet ilman paitaa monta kertaa aiemminkin ja jos hänen vatsansa olikin hiukan pehmeämpi kuin hän olisi toivonut, Spock varmasti oli huomannut asian jo kauan sitten.  
  
”Ehkä housut myös”, Spock sanoi.  
  
”Mitä?”  
  
”Luulin että se olisi”, Spock sanoi ja rypisti otsaansa, ”loogista.”  
  
”Niin tietenkin”, Jim sanoi nopeasti ja veti housujensa vetoketjun auki, ”totta kai. Minä vain yllätyin.”  
  
Spock näytti hiukan huolestuneelta. ”Jos olen ymmärtänyt väärin sen kuinka ihmiset –”  
  
”Et missään tapauksessa”, Jim sanoi ja kiskoi housunsa alas, ”mutta ehkä valaistusta pitäisi vähentää.”  
  
”Epälooginen toivomus”, Spock sanoi.  
  
”Selvä”, Jim sanoi, työnsi alushousut nilkkoihin ja potkaisi ne sitten sivuun. ”Kuule, minä taidan tästä mennä… sängylle. Jotenkin kaipaisin jonkinlaista peittoa.”  
  
Spock kohotti kulmakarvaansa. Jim ei luultavasti ikinä enää pystyisi työskentelemään Spockin kanssa ilman että punastelisi hallitsemattomasti, mutta ehkä hän voisi syyttää jonkinlaista vaaratonta mutta erityisen näkyvää verenkiertohäiriötä. Bones voisi keksiä hänelle jonkin sopivan. Hän käännähti ympäri, käveli sänkynsä luo ja yritti unohtaa että Spock saattoi aivan mahdollisesti tuijottaa hänen paljasta takapuoltaan. Kun hän pääsi sängylle ja veti peiton vyötärölle saakka, Spock oli myös riisunut housunsa.  
  
”Tule tänne”, hän sanoi, koska Spock näytti melkein hämmentyneeltä.  
  
”Jim”, Spock sanoi, ”olen ilmeisesti yliarvioinut kykyni sopeutua ikävän viileään lämpötilamieltymykseesi. Olisi kenties parempi jos kehomme olisivat mahdollisimman lähellä toisiaan.”  
  
Jim avasi suunsa ja sulki sen sitten uudestaan, ja sitten hän hymyili koska nyt hänen naamansa vihdoin alkoi taas totella häntä. Spock istuutui oudon huolellisesti hänen eteensä sängylle ja veti toisen pään peitosta oman lantionsa päälle niin kuin olisi matkinut hänen eleitään. Hän epäili että peitto saattaisi ennen pitkää tipahtaa lattialle mutta luultavasti se ei haittaisi. Hän säätäisi lämpötilaa hieman korkeammalle mikäli vaikuttaisi siltä että Spock ryhtyisi palelemaan. Ja hän kyllä tiesi mainiosti, että nyt hänen olisi kuulunut kertoa Spockille mitä toivomuksia hänellä oli, mutta se vaikutti melko mahdottomalta koska hänen omat ajatuksensakin olivat aika hämäriä. Hän työnsi kätensä peiton alle, etsi Spockin polvet ja asetteli sitten sormensa Spockin reisille, ja Spock tuijotti häntä lievästi yllättyneen näköisenä.  
  
”Jim”, Spock sanoi.  
  
Jim ei oikein tiennyt oliko sormista eteenpäin valuva tunne hänen omansa vai kenties kuitenkin Spockin. Onneksi hän ei piitannut juurikaan. Hän nojautui suutelemaan Spockia ja ehti nähdä miten Spockin kulmakarvat ponnahtivat ylös.  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
”Bones”, hän sanoi ja pysähtyi sitten ovensuuhun, koska Bones katsoi häntä silmät suurina.  
  
”Kapteeni”, Bones sanoi ja nojasi molemmin käsin pöytään, jolla oli kaikenlaisia ikävännäköisiä lääketieteellisiä välineitä joista Jim ei halunnut tietää enempää. ”Onko jokin vialla?”  
  
”Ei lainkaan”, hän sanoi. Sairastuvassa ei sentään ollut potilaita, mikä oli erinomaista koska hän ei ollut aivan varma, olisiko pystynyt pitämään suutaan kiinni vaikka koko Enterprise olisi kokoontunut tohtorin työpöydän ääreen. ”Kuule, Bones. Lääkärinäni sinun olisi varmaan hyvä tietää, että minä ja Spock harrastamme nyt seksiä.”  
  
” _Jim_ ”, Bones sanoi ja pudotti kolme ikävännäköistä lääkintävehjettä lattialle. ”Älä nyt helvetissä kerro minulle siitä.”  
  
”En voi kertoa kenellekään muullekaan”, Jim sanoi ja istuutui lähimmälle tuolille, ”koska emme ole vielä päättäneet kuinka julkisen suhteen haluamme.”  
  
”Tänä aamuna”, Bones sanoi ja näytti entistäkin järkyttyneemmältä, ”kun kävin komentosillalla, Spockin hiukset olivat… eivät olleet… ne eivät olleet aivan samalla tavalla kuin yleensä.”  
  
”Niinkö?”  
  
” _Niin_ ”, Bones sanoi. ”Ei kai se… saattoiko se johtua… olitko sinä… _sotkenut hänen tukkansa?_ ”  
  
”En muista”, Jim sanoi ja nosti kantapäänsä Bonesin pöydälle. ”Se on ihan mahdollista. Teimme sen ensimmäisen kerran eilen illalla, ja aamulla kun heräsin, Spock oli jo hereillä ja… katseli minua. Niin että on aivan mahdollista että olen saattanut työntää käteni jossain vaiheessa hänen tukkaansa.”  
  
”En voi uskoa että hän sallisi sen”, Bones sanoi. Miesparka kuulosti täysin pöyristyneeltä.  
  
”En minäkään”, Jim sanoi ja koetti olla hymyilemättä mutta se ei onnistunut kovin hyvin. ”Koska kuitenkin olet lääkärini ja jatkuvasti kiinnostunut terveydentilastani, haluat varmaan tietää että hän on hyvin huolellinen.”  
  
” _Huolellinen._ ”  
  
”Niin, tiedäthän, hän on fyysisesti huomattavan paljon voimakkaampi kuin minä, mikä saattaisi olla tietyllä tavalla hiukan vaarallista ellei hän olisi samaan aikaan niin… hellä.”  
  
” _Jim_ ”, Bones sanoi, ”tiedän että olen luultavasti ainoa ihminen tässä aluksessa jolle voit puhua tästä, mutta jos voisit olla puhumatta tästä edes minulle, olisin hyvin kiitollinen.”  
  
”Luulen että olen rakastunut”, Jim sanoi.  
  
Bones räpytteli silmiään. ”Olet rakastunut Spockiin.”  
  
”Niin”, Jim sanoi ja koetti hengittää syvään mutta rintakehässä tuntui vähän ahtaalta. ”Tiedän että pidät minua ihan idioottina, mutta jotenkin vain tuntuu siltä että hän on ollut… aina jotenkin… läsnä. Enkä voi kuvitella että ikinä haluaisin olla jossain muualla kuin… hänen kanssaan. Ja välillä tuntuu että hän ymmärtää ajatuksiani, mikä voi tietenkin johtua siitä, että hän tosiaan pystyy lukemaan ajatuksiani.”  
  
”Jim”, Bones sanoi, ”Spockiin rakastuminen on paras juttu minkä olet ikinä saanut aikaan.”  
  
Jim suoristautui tuolissaan. ”Mitä?”  
  
”Mutta ole kiltti äläkä kerro minulle miten vahva mutta hellä hän on sängyssä”, Bones sanoi huomattavasti tutummalla äänellä, ”tai muuten minä ajattelen sitä joka kerta kun näen teidät kaksi samassa paikassa.”  
  
”Jos yrittäisin olla hyvin hienovarainen”, Jim sanoi.  
  
”Ei yksityiskohtia”, Bones sanoi ja tuijotti häntä tiukasti.  
  
Jim hengitti syvään. Bones näytti äkkiä päättävän, että lääketieteelliset välineet pöydällä oli syytä järjestellä uudestaan, mikä saattoi ehkä olla hyväkin asia koska osa niistä oli pudonnut lattialle keskustelun tiimellyksessä. Ehkä olisi parasta että Jim lähtisi nyt ja jättäisi Bonesin selvittelemään asioita itsekseen. Tohtori ei vaikuttanut haluavan jutella enempää ja sitä paitsi hän itse ei ollut nähnyt Spockia ainakaan puoleen tuntiin. Hän oli melko varma että Spock olisi huoneessaan. Ehkä hän selviäisi vulkanilaisesta kuumuudesta jos riisuisi kaikki vaatteensa heti ovella.  
  
Hän nousi seisomaan, käveli ovelle ja vilkaisi vielä olkansa yli. Bones pudisteli päätään lääkintävälineilleen mutta näytti melko hyväntahtoiselta.  
  
”Hei, Bones”, Jim sanoi.  
  
Bones nosti katseensa häneen.  
  
”Kiitos.”  
  
”Ole hyvä”, Bones sanoi ja huokaisi syvään.

**Author's Note:**

> Minua voi moikata [tumblr:ssa!](http://toyhto.tumblr.com) Ja koska minulla ei tietenkään ole aavistustakaan siitä lukeeko joku suomenkielistä Kirk/Spockia, niin kaikenlaisia olkaantaputuksia ja savumerkkejä otettaisiin ilolla vastaan.


End file.
